


"Practicing" Her Lines

by Herba



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Mean... LIKE A LOT OF SHAKESPEARE, Romeo and Juliet References, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herba/pseuds/Herba
Summary: Why couldn't Jon see that I could play Juliet instead?! I mean I do know all the lines...





	"Practicing" Her Lines

This is so stupid.

Hana wiggled a piece of a cracker in front of New Jacques face.

"Say Romeo...Say Romeo..."

Hana had been doing this for twenty minutes now while Jon laid down face first in his bed.

I know this is important for Jon and he's really stressed out right now but COME ON he needed a Juliet and there was a perfectly capable human RIGHT HERE. Not to mention I've already memorized all the lines in order to try and teach them to this infuriating bird. Why can't he see that I really want to do this???

Then she realized something.

Oh.... I never actually told him I wanted to did I? I mean sure I thought I was going to be Juliet at first but after he corrected me I never actually expressed any interest in doing it to him.

While she was absent mindedly thinking to herself New Jacques reached out and snatched the cracker out of her hand.

"HEY.....whatever."

Hana dusted the crumbs from her hand and picked up another piece when something dawned on her.

Maybe if... I just showed him what I could do I could convince him to change his mind. After all, he was pretty dense. Maybe it was time for me to be a little blunt.

Hana stood up and walked over to the side of the bed.

Well... it's worth a shot.

Hana poked him in the back.

"mhmmmm...." Jon grumbled into his pillow.

Hana poked him again.

He sighed, rolling over to face her.

"Whaaaat Hana? Did you make any progress?"

She then took a deep breath, looked Jon square in the face, and began.

 

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

 

There was silence that hung in the air while Jon stared at her a little dazed and confused.

"Ahem!" Hana gestured toward Jon wanting him to join her.

He sat up and replied,

 

_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

 

Hana smiled and continued.

 

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy_

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name._

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet;_

_So Romeo would,were he not Romeo call'd_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,_

_And for that name, which is no part of thee,_

_Take all myself._

 

Hana took a small bow and reached out her hand toward him. He grinned and happily took it, looking a lot less gloomy. She yanked him off of the bed in a flourish and waltzed to the other side of the room, the back of her hand pressed to her forehead in a dramatic swoon.

Jon cooed his next lines in a seemingly warm tone.

 

_I take thee at thy word._

_Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd;_

_Henceforth I never will be Romeo._

 

Hana twirled around to face Jon.

 

_What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night,_

_So stumblest on my counsel?_

 

_By a name_

_I know not how to tell thee who I am_

 

Jon reached out and took Hana's hand between his, catching her by surprise.

 

_My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,_

_Because it is an enemy to thee._

_Had I it written, I would tear the word._

 

Hana gulped. "I knew he was a good actor but this was... different some how.

She hesitated for a moment but continued.

 

_My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words_

_Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound._

_Art thou_ _not Romeo, and a Montague?_

 

_Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike._

 

_How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?_

_The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,_

_And the place death, considering who thou art,_

_If any of my kinsmen find thee here._

 

Jon gazed into her eyes wistfully and then carefully cupped his hand over her cheek.

Hana's eyes widened and she began to stutter.

 

_I-If they do see thee, they w-will murder thee!_

 

_Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye-_

He winked.

_Than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet_

_And I am proof against their enmity_.

 

Hana froze. "S-should I do something??" she thought.

 

_I would not for the world they saw thee here._

 

Then Hana placed her hand over the one on her cheek.

Jon blushed and inched closer to her.

 

_I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes,_

_And, but thou love me, let them find me here;_

_My life were better ended by their hate_

_Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love._

 

Jon then swung his arm around her tiny frame and pulled her to his chest.

She let out a small gasp.

 

_By whose direction found'st thou out this place?_

 

Jon smiled down at her and leaned in leaving mere inches between their faces.

There was something about his eyes. Something burning behind them, something...genuine.

 

_By love, that first did prompt me to enquire._

_He lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes._

_I am no pilot, yet, wert thou as far_

_As that vast shore wash'd with the furthest sea,_

_I should adventure for such merchandise._

 

Then with a sudden burst of confidence, Hana began to slowly close the gap between them.

 

_Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face,_

_Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek-_

 

Hana placed a hand on Jon's chest as he squeezed her in closer.

She closed her eyes finally moving in to close the distance between them.

Their lips brushed together and then-

The door swiftly swung open to reveal a muddy PBG.

"Hey, Jon I'm back from practice! Are you feeling any bet-"

PBG froze, a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"n-no...a-are...are you two...."

Hana and Jon quickly pushed away from each other and retreated to opposite sides of the room.

PBG IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!

WE WHERE PRACTICING FOR THE PLAY!

_**HONEST!** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I got all of the Shakespeare parts from here: http://www.shakespeare-online.com/plays/balconyscene/romeoandjulietbalconyscene.html)


End file.
